Eine kleine DrabbleSammlung
by Brirdy
Summary: Ein Sammlung aus mehreren Drabblen. Die einzelnen Drabble haben nichts mit einander zu tun. Zur Erklärung: Ein Drabble ist eine kurze Geschichte mit genau 100 Wörtern. R&R please!
1. Das Rad des Schicksals

**Titel:** Das Rad des Schicksals  
**Autor: **Chrissi88 alias Brirdy  
**Datum:** 12.-16. Juni 2005  
**Disclaimer:** Joanne K. Rowling, _„Denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt"_ Zitat aus Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix  
**Summary:** Der letzte Kampf und das, was danach passiert.  
**A/N:** Es ist ein zweiteiliges Drabble, d.h. 200 Wörter.

* * *

**Das Rad des Schicksals**

**Das Ende**

Stille.  
Nichts regt sich.  
Alles ist tot.

Zwei Gestalten stehen sich gegenüber, die Zauberstäbe erhoben.  
Sie blicken sich an.  
Der eine mit kalten, gefühllosen Augen, der andere mit Wut und Entschlossenheit.  
Dann, zwei Stimmen, die gleichzeitig dieselben Worte sprechen: _„Avada Kedavra!"_

Zwei grüne Lichtblitze, zwei Körper sinken getroffen auf die Erde.

Und das, was vorher noch unendlicher Schmerz war verwandelt sich nun in unendliche Leichtigkeit.  
Zwei Seelen erheben sich aus ihren Körpern und werden von tiefer Dunkelheit eingehüllt.

_„Denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt"_  
Die Prophezeiung, ausgesprochen vor fast dreißig Jahren, hat sich endlich erfüllt. 

Es ist vorbei.

**  
Der Neubeginn**

Ein Lichtstrahl durchbricht die Dunkelheit.  
Ein Lachen, warm und freundlich.  
Alles wird lebendig. 

Eine Seele erhält einen neuen Körper.  
Fröhliche Gesichter sehen sich an.  
Freunde umarmen sich, freuen sich über das Wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit.

Zwei Gestalten nähern sich der Gruppe, brechen den Kreis und betrachten ihren Sohn.  
Er bemerkt sie, erkennt seine Eltern.  
Sie fallen sich in die Arme, Tränen des Glücks in den Augen.

Ein Ort, voll von Leben, Lachen und Liebe.

Doch auch hier gibt es Dunkelheit  
Ein Schatten, so groß wie eine Ratte, huscht vorüber.

Und das Rad des Schicksals beginnt sich erneut zu drehen.


	2. Briefe

**Titel:** Briefe  
**Autor: **Chrissi88 oder auch Brirdy  
**Datum:** 14. –18.7.2005  
**Disclaimer:** Joanne K. Rowling  
**Summary: **Hermine bekommt Briefe von Krum und Percy  
**A/N:** Es ist ein zweiteiliges Drabble.

* * *

**Briefe**

„Was hast du da?"  
„Ein Brief von Krum."  
Ron schnaubte abfällig.  
Hermine wandte sich ab.

_Hermine,  
es ist aus!  
Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt. Sie war auch in Hogwarts und studiert jetzt Sprachen. Sie will in der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten. Du siehst also, du wirst niemals an sie heran kommen.  
Außerdem wohnst du zu weit weg und kannst nur in den Ferien kommen.  
Schule ist lästig und ich möchte mich nicht von einer Schülerin ablenken lassen._

_Viktor_

„Blödmann!", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Sag ich doch!", erwiderte Ron und nahm sie in den Arm.

**Ein paar Tage später:**

„Wieder von Krum?"  
„Nein!"  
„Von wem dann?"  
Hermine sagte nichts.

_Liebe Hermine,  
ich weiß, ihr seid sauer auf mich, aber ich möchte mich für meine Dummheit entschuldigen. Ich sehe ein, dass das ein Fehler war. Bitte verzeih mir!  
Nachdem mich meine Freundin Penelope wegen Viktor Krum verlassen hat, hält mich nichts mehr im Zaubereiministerium. Ich gehe zurück zu meinen Eltern.  
Ich bitte dich, spreche mit Harry und Ron, und sag ihnen, dass ich es bereue. _

_Percy_

„Endlich hat Percy es kapiert! Er entschuldigt sich!"  
Ron seufzte und nahm Hermine in den Arm.  
Sie lächelte.  
Jetzt war die Welt in Ordnung.


	3. Sand auf deiner Haut

**Titel:** Sand auf deiner Haut  
**Autor: **Chrissi88 oder auch Brirdy  
**Datum:** 19./20.8.2005  
**Disclaimer:** Joanne K. Rowling

* * *

**  
Sand auf deiner Haut**

Ich wünschte, ich hätte damals den Mut gehabt es dir zu sagen.  
Damals, als wir alle zusammen am Strand lagen. Ich, du, James, Sirius und Peter.  
Damals, als es noch nicht zu spät war, als du James noch nicht mehr mochtest als mich.

Ich habe dich beobachtet.  
Wie du aus dem Wasser gekommen bist und dich neben mir im warmen Sand ausgesteckt hast. Ich konnte sehen, wie der Sand auf deiner Haut klebte.

Ich hätte ihn gerne mit meiner Hand weggestrichen und deine Haut gestreichelt.  
Ich wünschte, ich hätte damals den Mut gehabt dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe.

_**Vorgabe: **Remus Lupin / Lily Evans – Sand_


	4. Spiegel der Seele

**Titel:** Spiegel der Seele  
**Autor: **Chrissi88 oder auch Brirdy  
**Datum:** 2.10.2005**  
Disclaimer:** Joanne K. Rowling  
**Warning:** Slash!

Read&Review please

* * *

**  
Spiegel der Seele  
**

„Sirius!", rief Remus.

Dieser reagierte nicht.

„Hey, Siri! Was ist los?"

„Wie...? Ach, nichts.", entgegnete Sirius und wurde rot.

Was musste Remus ihn das auch ausgerechnet jetzt fragen! Gerade jetzt, als er überlegte, wie er ihm die Wahrheit sagen konnte! Die Wahrheit darüber, was er für ihn empfand.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht!", behauptete Remus. „Du verheimlichst mir doch etwas!"

„Nein! Gar nicht!", wehrte der andere ab.

„Doch! Du verheimlichst mir, dass du mich liebst!", meinte der Werwolf liebevoll.

„Woher...?", wollte Sirius verdutzt wissen.

„Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele! Schon vergessen?", murmelte Remus bevor er Sirius sanft küsste.


	5. Eislaufen

**Titel: **Eislaufen**  
****Datum: **13.11.05  
**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling

* * *

**Eislaufen**

„Charlie, nicht so wild! Du musst deine Arme ruhig halten. Siehst du, so!"

Arthur Weasley versuchte seinem Sohn zu zeigen, was er meinte.

„Stell dir vor, du bist ein Vogel. Du musst fliegen!"

„Ich will aber kein Vogel sein! Ich will ein Drache sein!"

„Dann sei eben ein Drache!"

Charlie drehte sich vorsichtig um und versuchte das Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees zu erreichen.

„Was machst du denn?"

„Ich geh da hin! Drachen sind viel zu schwer um auf dem Eis rumzulaufen!"

Arthur seufzte.

Warum hatte er Molly nicht glauben wollen, dass es so schwer war einem kleinen Jungen Eislaufen beizubringen?


	6. Ein Sohn kommt nach Hause

**Titel:** Ein Sohn kommt nach Haus

**Datum: **22.11.05

**Disclaimer:** Joanne K. Rowling

* * *

** Ein Sohn kommt nach Hause**

„Charlie!"

„Hallo, Percy!"

„Was willst du hier?"

„Wir haben Weihnachten. Ich will dich nach Hause holen."

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen!"

„Ach Percy, warum denn? Mum würde sich schrecklich darüber freuen!"

„Würde sie nicht! Sie haben mich rausgeworfen!"

„Nein, haben sie nicht! Du bist gegangen!"

„Weil sie mich nicht länger haben wollten!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Mum hat tagelang geheult, als du gegangen bist. Sie wünscht sich nichts mehr, als ein Weihnachtsfest mit der gesamten Familie... endlich mal wieder!"

„Aber..."

„Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, Percy! Niemand wird etwas sagen."

Molly strahlte, als sie ihren Sohn die Arme schloss.


	7. Verlorene Augenblicke stellen keine Frag

**Titel: **Verlorene Augenblicke stellen keine Fragen

**Datum: ** 20.11.06 – 15.12.06

**A/N:** Gewidmet ist dieses Drabble Merope, die es sich im Zuge der Wichtelaktion auf daily-drabble.de gewünscht hat.

**Der Augenblick...**

Weihnachten.

Ich hasse diesen Tag. Jahr für Jahr muss ich in Hogwarts bleiben, während nahezu alle Slytherin-Schüler nach Hause fahren. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich im Schlafsaal bleiben und die Ruhe genießen könnte, doch das Festessen in der Großen Halle ist leider Pflicht für alle dagebliebenen.

Missmutig betrete ich den Saal. Als ich mich an den runden Tisch setze und meinen Blick über die schon anwesenden Schüler schweifen lasse, halte ich plötzlich inne. Genau mir gegenüber sitzt sie. Ihre roten Haare schimmern im Licht der Kerzen, ihre grünen Augen leuchten glücklich.

Und dann, für einen Augenblick, sieht sie mich an.

**... ist verloren.**

Neben ihr ertönt ein Lachen. Und auch wenn ich es versuche, kann ich ihre Augen nicht an die meinen fesseln. Ihr Blick löst sich von mir und gleitet zu den Verursachern des Geräusches. Black und Lupin. Wer auch sonst?! Selbst ohne Potter schaffen sie es, mir die schönsten Augenblicke im Leben zu zerstören.

Lily Evans. Was, bei Merlin, brachte sie dazu sich mit solchen Idioten abzugeben?

Ich beobachte sie, hoffe vergeblich darauf, dass sie erneut den Kopf hebt und mich ansieht, dass ich diesen Augenblick noch einmal erleben darf. Doch er ist vorbei. Verloren.

Ein leiser Seufzer entflieht meinen Lippen.

**Und stellt keine Fragen.**

Es wäre so einfach, jetzt zu ihr hinüber zu gehen und sie zum Tanz aufzufordern. Aber ich tue es nicht. Ich frage sie nicht. Und im Gegenzug dafür werden auch mir keine Fragen gestellt, ich entgehe den Spötteleien, die sie mir entgegen werfen würden, ich entgehe dem Ärger, den Potter mir bescheren würde, sollte er davon erfahren.

Ein letzter Blick in die grünen Augen und ich erhebe mich. Ein letztes Mal sehe ich ihre roten Haare, die im Kerzenlicht schimmern, ein letztes Mal höre ich ihr wundervolles Lachen. Dann fällt die schwere Eichentür der großen Halle hinter mir ins Schloss.


	8. WeasleyTwins HP7 SPOILER

Diese drei Drabble haben nur bedingt etwas gemeinsam, doch sie enthalten alle drei

HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS --- SPOILER!

* * *

-

-

**2 – 1 ½ (Zwei minus Eins gleich einhalb)**

George nennen sie mich, George.

Aber ich bin nicht George.

Und Fred, das bin ich auch nicht, denn Fred ist tot und jetzt bin da nur noch ich.

Früher gab nie Fred und George, da waren wir eins und hießen Gred und Forge, waren weder das eine noch das andere, waren beides und doch war jeder für sich. Und wenn Fred jetzt fehlt, dann fehlt ein Teil von mir. Ich bin nur noch zur Hälfte da, bin weder George noch Fred und Gred oder Forge kann ich erst recht nicht sein, da das zwei sind und ich bin nur allein.

-

-

**1 + 1 1 (Eins plus Eins gleich Eins)**

Als wir geboren wurden, waren wir zwei. Fred war der eine und ich, George, der andere. Später dann, als wir reden, lachen und laufen konnten, sind wir wieder eins geworden. Wir haben uns nie getrennt, nicht eine Minute. Wenn der eine kam, stand der andere schon da und sagte, was beide dachten, tat, was der andere gerade tun wollte und grinste freudig.

Wir haben immer noch, wie am Anfang, zwei Teller gebraucht, zwei Stühle und zwei Betten, aber wir haben gleich gedacht, gleich gelebt und gleich gelacht.

Doch gleich gestorben sind wir nicht. Denn ich lebe und er ist tot.

-

-

„**We are identical." **

Schon seit ihrer Geburt hatte es immer wieder Verwechslungen zwischen ihnen gegeben, einzig ihrer Familie war es gelungen Fred als Fred und George als George zu erkennen. Mit der Zeit hatten sie gelernt die Unwissenheit der anderen für kleine Streiche auszunutzen und, um sie noch mehr zu verwirren, waren sie manchmal auch Gred und Forge.

Doch, auch wenn es alle dachten, auch wenn sie niemand auseinander halten konnte, waren sie niemals vollkommen gleich.

Bis auf dieses eine Mal... denn da waren sie wirklich identisch.

Und selbst da hatte Fred es nicht lassen können, den Unterschied zwischen ihnen deutlich zu machen.


	9. Schneegeister

**Titel:** Schneegeister

**Datum:** 20.11. - 14.12.07

**A/N:** Wichteldrabble (www.daily-drabble.de) für Flowerstar

* * *

**Schneegeister**

„Luna, Schatz, was machst du da?"

„Ich beobachte Schneegeister."

„Schneegeister?" Neville trat hinter sie und zog sie in seine Arme.

Luna nickte. „Ja, sieh nur, wie sie die Flocken wirbeln lassen. Sie machen eine Schneeballschlacht." Sie wandte sich langsam um, drückte Neville einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und löste sich dann von ihm.

„Ich stelle ihnen einen Teller Kekse nach draußen – sie werden nachher sicher hungrig sein."

Lächelnd blickte Neville ihr nach, als sie in der Küche verschwand. Er liebte seine Luna. Sie schien immer so sorglos...

Der Teller, den er am nächsten Morgen von draußen hereinholte, war leer.


End file.
